Faith
by Shika's Buddy
Summary: "-Because, everyone needs a little faith, Sasuke-kun." A collection of oneshots featuring SasuSaku.
1. Seven Heavenly Virtues Challenge- Part 1

Chastity

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke never wanted much. That was a fact. He hadn't wanted toys as a child, he hadn't wanted a car to show his vast extension of cash, hell! He hadn't even wanted popularity as a teen!

But this- this wasn't something he merely wanted. No, he craved it. His mind, body and soul needed it. It was literally killing him; tearing at his sanity and clawing at his skin.

And he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling alright? You look awfully pale."

Placing a hand on his forehead, she checked his temperature, insisting he didn't seem right. Of course he wasn't right, not with that damn metal band shining like that. Damn it all, it was mocking him.

She caught his gaze, onyx eyes glaring at the ring on her finger. She removed her hand from his forehead and replace it on her hip, giving the boy a knowing look.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't start this again."

His gaze moved from that damned ring to her face, half-heartedly glaring into her eyes. Those eyes. The eyes he loved. The eyes that had the reflection of that damned ring in it.

"Can't you just accept that it's not coming off until Marriage? I made I promise, and I intend to keep it. Hence the name, 'promise ring.'"

"Can't you just take it off for a bit?"

"No Sasuke-kun."

"Please, Sakura."

Her eyes softened at the use of his tone. Sasuke never asked for much, but when he did, it really made her feel happy. Happy to know she was someone he trusted. Bending down to look him face to face, Sakura grabbed the side of his cheek; smiling when he leaned into her touch.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, I know you don't like it at all, but it won't hurt to wait a bit longer will it?"

He shook his head, muttering a small 'I guess not' under his breath. Sakura smiled, stroking his cheek. They stayed like that for a good five minutes, enjoying the peacefulness of each others company. This was how they were; calm.

"Hey Guys! Wanna get some RAMEN with me?!"

At least, they were without Company.

* * *

"Sakura, I don't understand why you still wear that stupid thing."

Looking down at her finger, mixed emotions filled her. Sure, it really was a hassle, and most guys avoided her because of the ring, but she would be lying if it wasn't handy.

"Because, Ino-pig, I've made a promise."

Her blonde friend huffed out in annoyance, her hair flying over her face. Their companion; a dark haired girl, stood shyly beside Ino.

"I-I think it's a-a nice reminder."

"Of course you would Hinata-chan, your all about commitment."

Suddenly out bursting, Ino grabbed Hinata's hand, thoroughly examining it, checking for something.

"Ah-ha! See that Sakura?! Hinata doesn't have a reached promise ring! That means you were the only one who fell for that crap in third grade!"

About to retort, the pinkette lost her nerve as she spotted her boyfriend, playing video games with Naruto and Shikamaru. Her eyes softened and heart lurched at the thoughts of what Sasuke must've been going through.

"It is quite troublesome, isn't it? I've practically been torturing him. It wasn't that long ago that I finally let him hold my hand..."

Ino and Hinata looked at the boys as well, smiles on their faces. Naruto caught the gaze and cheerfully waved, causing the girls to wave back.

"I think...It's because you make him work for it. Sasuke comes from a rich family, so he's probably gotten everything he's ever wanted. But you Sakura, your forcing him to wait until a certain amount of time...and I think that's why he bothers."

Looking back at them, she saw Naruto being dragged away by Sasuke, with a sleepy Shikamaru behind them. Sakura smiled as she caught her boyfriends gaze, his eyes so full of light. Even as Naruto started chatting away with Ino, she still smiled.

"...And that's why I love him."

"Hmmm...? You say something Sakura?"

"I said you and Ino bicker like an old married couple."

Laughing erupted around them as Naruto's face had a reddish hue to it. Ino just hit him over the head, telling him to 'lighten up' a bit. Naruto blabbed on about how 'she looked like an old hag' and Shikamaru had to hold the girl back from killing the other blonde. Sakura smiled and grasped Sasuke's hand; happy when he only held her tighter. Yes, this is why she wore the ring. She loved this boy deathly so. If he was as much in love with her as she was with him, then he would wait. He would wait, and the satisfaction that would come with it would be marvelous.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so this is my attempt at a somewhat practical story. There will be multiple oneshots, but all will have a different prompt. Updates will be every week on Tuesday, or whenever else I feel like uploading. No beta is involved, so any mistakes are my fault, and I apologize. Hope ya like it.

_**Review, Rate, and Remember why you love it~**_


	2. Seven Heavenly Virtues Challenge- Part 2

Temperance

* * *

Well, wasn't this just great.

"Saaaaassuuuuukeh! I looooooooove yooouuuu~"

No, this was fucking perfect.

"He- Hey hot stuff...Wanna...wanna..wa-"

Of course this would happen, there really wasn't any other choice. Karma just hated him.

"If you were a guy...I'd kiss you!"

Just who the hell was to blame for this? Because as soon as he found them, he would murder them. How did they end up in the Red Light district anyway? This was supposed to be a ramen night, not a bar night! And the worst part about it-

"-Head back to my place, I'll...make ya feel...goooooooood..."

He couldn't drink.

Not even a single drop. Rules in Konohagakure were different. You either had to be 21, or a Jonin to drink. And since he was neither, there was no such permission to even touch an alcoholic beverage. Being a 17 year old genin has never sucked more.

He couldn't even leave the blonde! A jonin had to be watching him at all times, or else the ANBU would come back, and he really didn't want that. Naruto was the only Jonin for at least a three-mile radious. Wherever the dobe went, he had to follow. If he didn't follow, they would set him in restraints and lock him up in the prison cell again. Believe me, he really didn't want that.

"L-Ladies, please..There's enough N-Naruto for everyone!"

"Ohhh, Naru-kun~"

Even if the blonde was totally wasted and doing tecquila shots with all of the strippers(Because that's what they were), Sasuke was forbiddin to leave. But as soon as another jonin walked through those doors, he was out. ...But, it looks like he'll be stranded, sitting alone at that god damned barstool for quite some time.

There was a chiming of bells, signifying that another was coming into the bar. Like he cared, just another man cheating on his wife with a low class striper. He didn't even see what was so appealing about that. Cheating on a lover, the one you made a promise to. Then to just throw it out the window? Pathetic. It just made him so angry and disgusted by how little a man could care about his wife and how he could-

"Come on, let's get you two home."

A small hand grasped his shoulder, and Sasuke almost threw the person over. However, he didn't. Because even though he probably would've felt better to release some built in anger, the person would literlly skin him alive.

"Sakura."

"Hurry, before Naruto realizes what's happening."

Silently, he followed the pinkette out the door of the god-damned bar. He had to follow Sakura, even if he didn't want to. She was ANBU, the highest rank for normal shinobi to attain. Sakura had Naruto's arm drapped over her shoulder as he drunkly stumbled through the street.

"Why were you guys out drinking anyway? I thought Tsunade-sama told him not to..."

"I wasn't. Dobe wanted to celebrate."

Sakura nodded in aknoledgement, her pink head bobbing ever so slightly. He noticed they were heading in the opposite direction of the blondes appartment. In fact, none of them lived over this way. Did Sakura realize that the direction was false, or was there an intention behind this? The sudden sent of incents filled his nostrils. Just why were they- oh.

"No."

"Sasuke, we have a mission as soon as the first rays of dawn arrive. Naruto needs to sober up, this is the best solution." So? Just because the dobe was drunk off his ass didn't mean Sasuke particualy felt like taking a bath at the hot springs. But Sakura's arrogant look made him raise an eyebrow. At the realization, Sasuke's scowl deepened. That's right. He couldn't leave.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

Upon entering the bath house, Sakura strolled right up to receptionist. Idly chatting a minute, Sakura pulled out her wallet, eyes widening a fraction. What the problem was, he didn't know. Naruto was too busy telling him that he thought Sasuke's ass looked cute in those pants, and that disturbed him quite a bit.

"Umm, yes I'll take a family bath please."

"Hai, 9th door to the left."

As the receptionist strolled off to prepare the bath, Sasuke glarred at Sakura. Just what the hell was she thinking?! Getting a family bath?! She shrugged at his glare, suggesting that it either had no effect of her anymore, or she just didn't she the point he as trying to make with her.

"Oh, relax. Your not a perv, and Naruto's drunk. No harm done. Now come on, I wanna bath!"

* * *

Sasuke never liked beng in the dark. If something was happening, he simply had to know. If he didn't know, he usualy frustrated him to no end.

Especialy when it came to himself.

That's why he was glarring down at the water in the small, cozy bath. Naruto had been set beside him, head promped back and he slowly sobered up. Sakura sighed in satisfaction as the water soothed any aches she may have had. Thank god the tendrals of mist were thick in here, or else he may have died. The warmth on the back of his neck didn't help much either. His head felt like it was full of cotton, and he knew he hadn't been drinking, so what was this...?

"See, isn't this nice Sasuke? Much better than the bar."

"A-ah..."

God, why was his tounge so thick? All he had was water, why the hell did he feel so light headed and dizzy?! Did some one spike his drink? God, this was terrible! What the hell was going on?!

"Naruto's quiet...It makes it nice..."

"Ah..."

Sasuke decided he really didn't like this feeling. His face felt really warm. His hands were shaking, and he didn't know why...

"Now, where is the bucket..."

A leg brushed against his, and Sakura murmered a small apology. His face turned fifty shades of red, and he was sure that his mind just exploded. Maybe he was sick... Blood trickled down from his nose. Momentary shock filled him. Just what the hell was going on...? Quickly getting rid of it, he herd the slash of water as Sakura washed her hair. Through the mist, he could make out pink. Then there was a creamy color and Sakura bent over to get more water. Blood spurted from his nose and Sasuke's head hit the floor.

Did he just see- No it couldn't- But it was so-

After a night full of desaster, this was just- Oh god, the blood wouldn't stop.

This just might have been better than drinking.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, so here's a little naughty Sasuke and a drunken Naruto. I have this strong feeling that when Naruto get's drunk, he goes all out. And if Sakura found out about Sasuke's little peeping moment, he'd get knocked in the face a few times. Hope you guys liked it. I'll have another chapter up sometime this week. Bless you if you sneezed. **

_**Review, Rate, and Remember why you love it~**_


	3. Seven Heavenly Vurtues Challenge- Part 3

Charity

* * *

"Ino, I thought that this was supposed to be a 'fun' day?"

"Sakura! Shopping is the funest thing out there! How dare you say otherwise!"

Letting out a sigh, the pinkette continued to listen to her blonde friend ramble on about the latest _Prada _product. Why did she feel the need to buy everything? It was a mystery on how she still had a fortune the spend.

Her green eyes glanced over the racks of clothing. Why did people feel the need to buy clothing outrageously priced? She was perfectly fine with comfy jeans and a baggy shirt, all under ten dollars.

"Sakura, if all your going to do is stand there, can you get us something to drink? Pretty please?"

Well, she could roam a bit at least. Shopping was starting to give her a headache anyway.

"Sure, extra sweet coffee, right?

Ino nodded, before she dove right back into the rack of shirts she had been grooming through. Walking from the store, Sakura made her way down the sidewalk. She had seen a Tim Horton's café around here...somewhere...

Her thought process was disturbed when her body collided into something rather hard. Falling to the ground, Sakura grunted in pain. That was going to hurt in the morning. Rubbing her bum, Sakura opened an eye to gaze at her mystery object.

"Ouch...Oh my, I am so, so, so sorry!"

"A-Aa"

In front of her, was a boy. He must've been ten, maybe eleven. He had spiked raven hair, a set jawline, and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Onyx eyes. Was it even possible to have eyes that dark? She didn't know... Her eyes widened momentarily at his attire. A ripped, baggy shirt with grim all over it. There were what used to look like nice jeans, only with a cut off pant leg and a gaping hole on the right thigh.

There were no shoes on his feet, making Sakura's frown grow. His skin was smudged with dirt and mud, hair matted down from lack of a proper wash down. Quickly, she scrambled over to the boy, quickly helping him up from the fallen position.

"Are you alright? Oh my, I am very sorry."

He looked up at her, overgrown bangs overshadowing his small features. Grabbing her bag, she quickly helped the boy up. His knees wobbled a bit, and he almost fell. Luckily, Sakura had a quick reaction and steadied him. He looked up at her with big eyes, mouth slightly opened in shock.

"Honey, what's you're name?"

"U-Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, I'm Haruno Sakura. Now, what are you doing in the mall? Especially without adult supervision!"

Sasuke looked at her, before gazing down to look at his feet. Noticing his suddenly depressed mood, Sakura tried to lighten it, but she was surprised when he briefly looked back up at her. His eyes had a bit of a shine to them, and Sakura suspected them to be the beginnings of unshed tears.

"I'm an orphan."

A small gasp left her. So that's why... But wait, if he was orphaned, he should be in an orphanage. They are supposed to provide wearable clothing and suitable food. So why did Sasuke have terrible clothing and a small build? Was he not being treated right? Was he being abused?

"Well, why don't I treat you to some lunch? You seem awfully hungry..."

His eyes were wide. There was a hopeful expression on his face, but it was hidden behind a guarded expression. Like he didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but there was hope for it to be true.

"Y-yes please..."

* * *

Watching Sasuke eat was like watching a baby to backflips. Jeez, he ate more than Naruto! Sipping from her soda, Sakura watched as Sasuke ate his third McChicken. Damn, he knew how to take up a free meal. Pulling out her phone, the pinkette quickly sent a text to Ino, telling her things came up.

Oh yes, something rather big had come up.

"So Haruno-san, I wanted-"

"Sakura is fine honey, now don't talk with your mouth full."

Looking down suddenly, Sasuke finished his food and looked back up, seemingly with a bit more respect.

"S-Sakura-san, arigato for the meal. It was very kind."

Smiling, Sakura took up the empty tray and threw out the trash. Upon returning, Sasuke was looking at his hands like they were the last thing on earth. Motioning for him to follow her, the boy quickly stood from the small table booth. His shirt tore a bit more at the sudden movement, and Sasuke's face turned a red color in embarrassment. Maybe she should get him some clothes...

A man walked by, going unnoticed by Sakura. That is, until he rather harshly shoved Sasuke. The boy went flying, landing into the water fountain they had been passing by. She hurriedly turned to Sasuke, making sure he was alright. Besides from being soaked to the bone, he didn't seem to be harmed. Turning to the _grown_ man, she furiously glared into his eyes.

"Just what the _hell _do you think your doing?!"

There was a smug smirk plastered all over his face. Watching a mere boy struggle to stand in freezing cold water wasn't something to be happy about! It was cruel and abusive!

"That bum was try'na steel youz purse! If anything, ya should be than'kin meh."

Glaring with as much force she could muster, Sakura slapped the man across the face. Even though her hand stung because of the force, she never let it show. The man went to strike her back, but a cop with a gun stopped that movement. Turning back to Sasuke, she saw him staring at her with wide eyes.

Helping him out of the water, she handed him her jacket, carefully wrapping it around his shivering frame. His skin was ice cold. That wasn't necessarily something good either. What with the weather being rainy today and all.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, embracing the boy into a hug. His body was stiff in her grip. People were staring, but she barely even noticed it. There was an orphaned boy in her arms who desperately needed some attention. And she was ready to give.

"I-I-"

"Shh. It's alright Sasuke, I'm here..."

When he leaned into her hug, that was all that needed to be done. Call it a hoax, but Sakura thought this was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: So, ya. This is what I though of for Charity. Not the best, but it will work. **

**Ya, not that much to say, other than sorry for the week late update.**

**_Review, Rate, and Remember why you love it~_**


End file.
